laordenjedifandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alec Guinness
Sir Alec Guinness, CH, CBE (n. 2 de abril de 1914, Marylebone, Londres - m. 5 de agosto de 2000, Midhurst) fue un actor británico de cine, teatro y televisión. Biografía Mientras trabajaba en publicidad, Guinness estudió en la Fay Compton Studio de arte dramático y en 1934 se estrenó en el teatro. En 1936 interpretó obras clásicas en el prestigioso Old Vic de Londres . En 1941 se incorporó a la Armada Real como marinero, y fue comisionado al año siguiente.thumb|Sir Alec Guiness. Al margen de un pequeño papel de extra, su carrera cinematográfica comenzó después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial con su interpretación en Great Expectations, en 1946. Numerosas películas, en su mayoría comedias, demostraron su habilidad y tremenda versatilidad para hacer interpretaciones totalmente diferentes en cada papel. En la película Kind Hearts and Coronets interpretó hasta ocho papeles diferentes, incluyendo el de una mujer. Sus papeles más notables son el de un arístócrata en El cisne, un tozudo oficial inglés prisionero en El puente sobre el río Kwai, o su mejor actuación como el débil rey Carlos I en el film Cromwell (1970). En 1954, durante la filmación de la película El padre Brown, él y su esposa se convirtieron al catolicismo romano manteniendo la fe hasta su muerte. Su hijo, Matthew se convirtió un tiempo después.How Father Brown Led Sir Alec Guinness to the Church (Como el Padre Brown llevo a Sir Alec Guinness a la Iglesia) Biografía (en inglés) En 1957 Guinness ganó un Óscar al mejor actor y un Globo de Oro por su interpretación en El puente sobre el río Kwai. También recibió en 1980 un premio honorífico de la Academia por su contribución al arte del cine. Por otra parte, fue nominado al Óscar como actor principal por The Lavender Hill Mob en 1951, y como actor de reparto por Star Wars en 1977 y Little Dorrit en 1988. Curiosamente, y a pesar de lo mucho que detestó su papel, su presencia en el film fue uno de los ingredientes que ayudó al éxito del mismo. Gracias a su papel como el maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, mentor de Luke Skywalker en La Guerra de las Galaxias, el 1% de los ingresos de taquilla que aún obtiene de la saga a causa del contrato original les proporciona hoy en día más dinero a sus herederos que el resto de los derechos de todas sus películas juntas. Por sus méritos como actor la corte británica lo invistió Caballero en 1959, lo que le convirtió en Sir Alec Guinness. En agosto de 2000 Guinness murió a los 86 años de edad. Filmografía * Mute Witness (1994) * A Foreign Field (1993) * Kafka (1991) * Little Dorrit (1988) * A Handful of Dust (1988) * A Passage to India (1984) * ''Star Wars VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (1983) * Lovesick (1983) * Raise the Titanic (1980) * ''Star Wars V:El Imperio Contraataca'' (1980) * Star Wars IV: Una Nueva Esperanzanza (1977) * Un cadáver a los postres (1975) * Hitler: The Last Ten Days (1973) * Fratello sole, sorella luna (1972) * Scrooge (1970) * Cromwell (1970) * The Comedians (1967) * The Quiller Memorandum (1966) * Hotel Paradiso (1966) * Situation Hopeless... But Not Serious (1965) * Doctor Zhivago (1965) * La caída del imperio romano (1964) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) * H.M.S. Defiant (1962) * A Majority of One (1961) * Tunes of Glory (1960) * Nuestro hombre en La Habana (1959) * The Scapegoat (1959) * The Horse's Mouth (1958) * Barnacle Bill (1957) * El puente sobre el río Kwai(1957) * El cisne (1956) * Rowlandson's England (1955) * El quinteto de la muerte (1955) * The Prisoner (1955) * To Paris with Love (1955) * The Stratford Adventure (1954) * Father Brown (1954) * The Malta Story (1953) * The Square Mile (1953) (voz) * The Captain's Paradise (1953) * The Card (1952) * The Man in the White Suit (1951) * The Lavender Hill Mob (1951) * The Mudlark (1950) * Last Holiday (1950) * A Run for Your Money (1949) * Kind Hearts and Coronets (1949) * Oliver Twist (1948) * Great Expectations (1946) Premios ;Premios Óscar Enlaces externos Sir Alec Guiness en Wikipedia. Página oficial de Sir Alec Guiness﻿ ﻿ ﻿